marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wildwind (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = William Amos's mansion, New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Freedom Fighter | Education = | Origin = Robot (Android) | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Glenn Herdling; Angel Medina; Bill Anderson | First = Blackwulf Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Wildwind was a superpowered woman and member of the team called the Underground Legion. When Dr. Caitlin Maddox met Wildwind she became very bitchy and awkward towards her, stating that she wasn't Doctor Broadhurst's type. The Underground Legion learned from Sparrow that Blackwulf was dead, killed by Tantalus. The mutant Sparrow was ready for revenge, but Toxin knocked her out with a sedative to protect her. Toxin went with the team on a mission to Wright-Patterson Air Force Base, to stop the Peacekeepers retrieving the corpses of two Skrulls being kept there. At the Air Force Base, they met Lucian, who had now taken up the title of Blackwulf, and he joined the team to help with their mission. The Peacekeepers escaped with one of the Skrull corpses, and the Underground Legion were forced to escape from arriving soldiers in a stealth fighter, but were attacked and shot down by the villain Scorch. Toxin saved himself and Caitlin by altering the air around them into Halon gas, but Wildwind, his teammate, was apparently killed. The team battled Scorch to a near standstill, but were forced to surrender when reinforcements arrived. The Underground Legion was set free by Dr. Maddox and the Prime Skrull, and left with the new Blackwulf and the body of Wildwind. When they returned to the mansion Dr. Broadhurst took Wildwin's body from them with plans to save her. When the team returned to the mansion and found that Wildwind was fully recovered, she happily flirted with Mammoth with no signs of injury. The Underground Legion then learned that Tantalus had left Earth via a Stargate, and the team planned to follow them into space. At Club Galaxy, the team infiltrated a space travel fundraiser where a space shuttle was being displayed, and Toxin used his powers to drug the crowd by serving as bartender. The team launched the shuttle, with Toxin using his powers to convert the exhaust into harmless chemicals. On their space flight, the team encountered the Kree team known as Starforce, and they worked together to find Tantalus on Armechadon. They then teamed up with the Underground of Armechadon and together fought against Tantalus and his Peacekeepers. When trying to save Caitlin from Tantalus, the team was gripped by his Black Legacy, but she was left unaffected. Tantalus tells the team that the reason she was not affected is that Wildwind was not alive in the first place. Wildwind was shocked by this, and collapsed, nearly going insane. After the death of Tantalus, Wildwind remained traumatized by Tantalus' revelation, and stared intently at the severed head of her teammate, Sentry 459 | Powers = Wildwind can generate and control intense winds which she can use to fly. | Abilities = She is a skilled pilot. | Strength = | Weaknesses = She was previously unaware that she was a robot, and the revelation shocked her. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/wildwindwulf.htm }}